


A Brother Understands

by OstelanExcruciasm, RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode Gladiolus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstelanExcruciasm/pseuds/OstelanExcruciasm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: While Gladio was returning from his Trials, he has the most unexpected encounter. The last person he expects to see is the person he feels most angry at. Will they be able to work it out or will it only end badly?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ravus Nox Fleuret
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	A Brother Understands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! For the last day of Rare Pairs Week, Ostelan and I made up this Gladio/Ravus piece. Hope you all enjoy!!

"What are you doing here?"

Gladio drew his sword reflexively, though hesitated to take a swing. At first, when he saw a figure standing in the distance, concealed in shadow as if lying in wait for him, he thought that it was the marshal who had returned. Maybe Cor had forgotten something he wanted to tell him. Gladio very nearly let down his guard when he recognized just who it was who had come. Ravus Nox Fleuret stood as tall and steady as he normally did. His stance was foreboding, almost menacing. He approached with none of the tension that Gladio carried, as if fully confident that the man wouldn't strike him.

When he finally spoke, his voice was filled with curiosity. His eyes were fierce, yet calm. "I overheard that you had left your group, and I came to find out for myself what would make you do such a thing. I thought you were loyal, a weak shield to protect his weak prince."

Gladio narrowed his eyes, remaining tense in the presence of his unflinching opponent. Though Ravus's taunting prodded him, the words of Gilgamesh rang fresh in his mind. He'd already proven himself. His strength was tested and he passed with flying colors. He believed in his worthiness, and this man was no longer any threat to that. He owed Ravus nothing.

He glanced down at the still-bleeding wound on his chest — evidence of his victory, a new battle scar in the making — and chuckled against the sting in his skin. "Even the strongest shields need some maintenance every once in a while. This one's just been in the shop for a bit."

A smirk crept into Ravus's face. "So you abandoned your prince in hopes to gain strength?"

Gladio sheathed his weapon and turned his back on the commander, making ready to leave. "I don't gotta explain anything to you."

"Ah, it was out of your own weakness then," Ravus stated, pressing for his answers. "Did you truly gain anything from such a trial?"

Gladio paused. "Why do you care?"

A pause followed, and Ravus sighed. "The Fleurets do not have sworn shields. The very concept intrigues me. Your motives and your actions… quite fascinating."

Gladio turned back, a curious eyebrow raised at the unexpected answer. "If you don't have sworn shields, who protects the royal family?"

"We have guards," the man said disapprovingly. "Underpaid pawns carrying swords. They're a dime a dozen. I've instead taken it upon myself to protect Lunafreya."

For a royal to protect another royal would be unheard of in Lucis. Gladio pondered just how incompetent the guards in Tenebrae could be if their own Prince felt the need to protect his family by himself. And at the same time, Gladio questioned just how Ravus was of any help to Lady Lunafreya if he spent his time harassing Noct on the Empire's behalf.

"Hmph," Gladio crossed his arms. "And yet you're here, giving me shit for abandoning my prince. Maybe you've got some weaknesses of your own."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ravus protested. "I am doing everything in my power to keep her safe, but your prince is causing her more harm than good!"

"And what makes you say that?"

At first, Ravus only huffed with impatience, folding his own arms and turning away. It seemed then that he would avoid the subject and say nothing at all, but after a moment he spoke quietly, ominously, as he gave his reply. "If only you knew…"

Gladio, unwilling to let the man make such accusations without an explanation, took a domineering step toward him. "Can't know if you won't tell me."

Ravus tensed up, his eyes narrowing. "The consequences of waking the Six and asking for their blessing… Did you ever stop to think what it does to her?"

Gladio knew very little of the Oracle's role in the grand scheme. He knew that it was her job to speak to the Astrals, but he supposed that they might have been gentler on her than they were with Noct. He remembered quite well the experience with the Archean, wherein Noct was forced to fight for the blessing he so desperately needed. They were victorious then, but only barely. Was it possible that Lunafreya had to undergo the same trials in order to gain the Six's approval? Gladio shuddered at the thought.

"This is no easier on Noct, you know," he countered. "He's just trying to follow his calling as the new king, just like the Oracle is following hers. So what about you? What's your calling?"

Ravus raised his mechanical hand, metal joints creaking as he tightened it into a fist. He exhaled slowly. "What calling does a man have when he is left in the shadow of those that do?"

Gladio thought for a moment. "Maybe you've gotta find your own calling."

Ravus seemed to reflect on Gladio's words a moment, just staring into the reflective steel of his prosthetic. "I tried..." he lowered his arm slowly. "And I quickly learned my place. I am no one."

"I don't believe that," Gladio admitted a little too readily. "It takes a powerful man to shake my confidence. You ought to put that strength to better use than serving the Empire."

Ravus shook his head. "There is no point, not when they retain hold over what matters most to me."

"'What matters most?'" Gladio cocked his head in curiosity. "And what would that be?"

"My sister!" Ravus declared. "Surely, you would understand. Wouldn't you do anything to protect your own sister?"

Gladio paused at that. As a Shield, his duty was to protect his king. But if there was anyone else he'd throw himself in front of danger for, Iris would be that person. Even knowing that she was a strong kid and could probably hold her own, Gladio knew all too well the impulse to protect the only family he had left. And the sudden parallel drawn by Ravus of all people had caught him off-guard.

He dropped his eyes. "Of course I would. Without hesitation."

Ravus turned away, sighing and letting his own eyes fall closed. "Then you should know why I chose the path I did. It's all for her. If it makes me a villain, but keeps her safe, then so be it."

Ravus began making his way toward the exit after that without a word more. For a long beat, Gladio considered letting him go. He'd made a point that couldn't really be argued, and if he were honest with himself, Gladio couldn't say for certain whether he might have done the same thing in Ravus's situation. Iris was just as important to him, and he'd already neglected her enough by taking off when he did. With both their parents gone, they had only each other left to carry on the family legacy. And what had Gladio done but leave her behind to brace herself for the loss of her only brother as well?

For the first time, he understood Ravus's position, but couldn't bring himself to entirely doubt his own choices. Before the man could get too far away, Gladio called out to him.

"Wait."

He'd half expected Ravus to ignore him and continue on his way, but to his surprise, the commander halted, turning his head slightly to listen.

"I get it," Gladio continued. "She's everything to you. You want to keep her safe. You want her to have a future where she's happy."

Ravus looked at him, for the first time with eyes that were not full of anger or annoyance. Instead, they were filled with sorrow and a deep loneliness that sent a chill down Gladio's spine.

"I only want what is best for her," he spoke in almost a whisper. "My own worth pales in comparison."

Gladio moved forward, still at a distance, but close enough to see the sadness in his opponent's expression. "Is this what's best for her?"

"What else am I to do? The Empire took our home when we were teens. Kept us under lock and key for their own use. I don't really know what else I can do."

"And you're _still_ under lock and key," Gladio replied tersely. "You want to give her a future? She won't have a future at all if you keep letting the Niffs bully you around. You want what's best for her? What does she want?"

Ravus scowled at that, all but throwing up his hands in defeat. "All she wants is for Noctis to succeed," he growled bitterly. "Even if it is at the cost of her own life. She is far too selfless for her own good."

"And that terrifies you, even just thinking about it," Gladio said with quiet understanding in his voice. "It would sure scare the hell out of me."

Ravus nodded solemnly. "I don't wish to see my sister die. She is all I have left. Without her I am empty... I would have nothing more."

Gladio scratched his head, releasing a long sigh as he considered the offer he was about to make. "You ought to come with us, then. You love her that much… Why not run? Take her with

you and run away."

"The Empire would only follow us. It is not that simple."

"So she dies if you stay and she dies if you leave," Gladio argued more abrasively, hoping he could get the man to see the bigger picture. "Lose-lose, Ravus."

There was a moment where it seemed that something clicked with Ravus. A glimpse of clarity having at last penetrated the walls he'd built around himself. It was brief, but Gladio could not mistake the sudden drop in his shoulders or the way his face seemed to fall, truly defeated.

"Fate seems to have it out for me," he muttered softly. "I did this because it was the only way to protect her. At the time, I had no other choice. But if she continues to summon the Astrals, then…" Ravus closed his eyes, stopping himself before he went too far.

"Then what?" Gladio pressed him. "What happens to her?"

He reopened his eyes and stared deeply. His gaze was unwavering until he decided to finally walk away. "If you wish to know the truth, then follow me," when Gladio didn't budge right away, he turned back to invite him a second time. "It's a long story. We might as well sit down."

Ravus resumed his trek deeper into the cave, his long white coat sweeping behind him as he went. Though Gladio hesitated, he quickly realized the value of the information the commander was about to give him. Ravus's motivations had long been a puzzling mystery, one that he thought he'd never unravel. Perhaps the upcoming revelations would not prove strategically useful, but still valuable in order that he might gain a deeper understanding of his foes.

He followed the man until they had reached the last place where he'd sat to rest after finally completing his trial. The coals in the firepit were still warm, still glowing. Ravus perched himself on a boulder, looking stiff and uncomfortable while Gladio settled on the ground beside him. The commander breathed in deeply, seeming to still contemplate whether or not he was actually going to say anything or not. His eyes kept constantly drifting back down to his metal arm as his hand clenched tightly.

"I've come to realize how ill-informed you and your entire group really are," he said rather bluntly.

Gladio rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. So are you going to _inform_ us or not?"

"Forming a covenant with the Astrals is not as easy as one may think. Not even for my sister, whose role is to do just that. It wears away at her life each time." Staring at Gladio again, he expressed weariness in his eyes, a look he never had shown before. "It is… These covenants are slowly killing her."

Gladio just stared for a long while. There weren't words adequate to express the feelings Ravus's confession stirred up in him, and so for a time, he didn't say anything. But when the pause lingered too long, he knew he had to respond. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't know that."

"I stand on the edge of two sides. I detest this prophecy that taxes her so. I do not wish for her to throw away her life. But… she loves Noctis dearly… Even more than she loves me, no doubt," Ravus cast his gaze to the side, hiding the slightest hit of a smile forming on his lips. That smile was quickly wiped away, however, when he continued on with his explanation. "I don't wish to hinder her happiness. I want her to succeed in her dreams, but I can't help but feel that nothing I do will make a difference."

"Sometimes…" Gladio muttered, still shaken by the truths he'd learned and deep in thought. "Sometimes, there's not much you really can do. You gotta let her make her own decisions, even if you don't agree with them." He stroked his chin as he pondered his argument. "But I gotta say, I'd probably be in the same boat as you if it were my sister…"

"As older brothers, our sisters' happiness always must come first," Ravus nodded. "I don't wish to lose her, but every attempt I take, backfires in my face." He raised his metal arm slowly. "Do you even wonder where I got this? This is another sign of my failure."

"Well, it's none of my business," Gladio shrugged, trying not to stare at the contraption. "But yeah, I wonder. What happened?"

It seemed that this was a story he was reluctant to tell. Ravus took a long breath, his whole frame collapsing as he exhaled slowly. "Before the fall of your kingdom…" he began, his voice thick with self-loathing. "I thought I would change the tides of fate. I managed to get a hold of that damned ring… and put it on for myself." He winced as he recalled the events. "How foolish I was to ever think I was worthy of such a thing."

"Hate to admit it, but I agree with you," Gladio retorted. "That was pretty stupid."

Ravus hummed. "A mistake that I cannot reverse, and it did nothing other than remind me that I am not meant to be anyone."

"Oh, quit with that," Gladio scoffed. "Of course you were meant to be someone. Just not the chosen King of Lucis, is all. That doesn't mean you're just nobody."

"Then tell me, Amicitia, with all that I have given you, what should I do? Nothing that I've done ever has worked in my favor."

Gladio thought long and hard about the answer he would give. Ravus had opened himself up and become truly vulnerable in this moment, pleading for guidance that Gladio wasn't sure he was really qualified to give. But he supposed that this was no time to give in to his own doubts. Given the circumstances of their lives, Gladio guessed that he might never get the man in a situation like this - _listening to him_ \- ever again. He had to make this count.

"First, I think you should dump Niflheim. They're not doing you any favors," he said quietly and with some trepidation, as if the Empire were leaning over their shoulders as he spoke. "I think you should tell Luna what she means to you, and then, do whatever it takes to help her finish her calling. It's what she would want, and it's the right thing to do."

Ravus dropped his eyes. "Then… I will have no one. I will be entirely alone."

"Doesn't have to mean that," Gladio shrugged. "You could stick with us."

With a look of curiosity, and pure confusion Ravus stared long and hard before he gave his next reply. "I still hold so much against the Lucians, even if I know the Empire and the prophecy are the ones to blame. I cannot part with that grudge so easily…"

"Sounds to me like you just _want_ to be alone and miserable, then."

Ravus's composure seemed to crack slightly, his eyes looking a little more watery than before. "That isn't true…"

"Let go of your anger for the Lucians," Gladio softened, seeing the state Ravus was in, and for the first time feeling real pity for the man. "Put that behind you, and decide to move forward with your life. You _will_ be alone and miserable forever if you don't."

Ravus flinched, seemingly holding back some emotions he had tried to bury away years ago. They tried breaking out in the form of a small, shaky voice. "I… I'm not sure if I truly have the strength needed."

Gladio paused, having never quite seen this side of Ravus before. He was a hardened man, one who'd endured years of torment and who roamed Eos with walls ten feet high around him. To see them finally come down was enlightening but almost disturbing for Gladio, who wasn't entirely sure how to respond. He cautiously reached out and patted the man's back, hoping he could at least keep the dialogue going and that the gesture wouldn't scare him off.

"I think…" Gladio stumbled over his words. "I think you do. If you want it bad enough, you'll find the strength."

Ravus tensed initially from the touch, but then it seemed as if the rest of those walls broke down. The silver haired man fell against Gladio's chest, letting out a long awaited sob. Emotions surfaced that had been seemingly hidden away for years and Ravus didn't seem to even care at this current point.

Gladio froze on the spot. This was beyond unexpected. It was unfathomable. How many years had it been that this poor man had buried away all of this pain that now spilled from him? When had he last opened up to _anyone?_ He supposed he might never know the answers to such questions, and for now the more pressing matter was to make up for that wasted time. Where at first he'd gone completely rigid, he now relaxed some and carefully let his arms slip around Ravus's back.

This should have been someone else, he thought. Luna, maybe. Someone who knew him, someone who could care for him. Gladio was grossly unqualified to bring him any comfort. But, he realized that there was no one else. No one else at this given time, or probably anywhere in the near future. Even with Luna, she was more dedicated to her calling as Ravus had told him. Perhaps with how Ravus concealed his feelings, she didn't even realize how broken her brother was and how he needed a sister's comfort. With no one else to truly fill that role, Gladio guessed, he was the only one there for now.

"Uh.. hey now…" he muttered, trying to be somewhat light. "It's no time to be sad. Buck up, man. Luna needs you to be tough."

"Luna…" Ravus muttered softly. "She is my strength. All I have, it is for her."

"You have to find strength in _yourself._ She can't be your only reason to go on."

Ravus's breathing started slowly leveling out. He still laid against Gladio's shoulder as he tried to breathe. "I have nothing… and no one," he looked up, his eyes locking with Gladio's. "What else is there?"

Taking his free hand, Gladio placed it on Ravus's shoulder. He needed to do what he could to give the man the reassurance he needed. "You'll find it. Maybe you need to go on your own special journey to discover it, but it's out there."

Ravus smiled softly. "Thank you, Amicitia. You have much more thoughtfulness than I originally assumed."

Gladio paused, caught slightly off-guard by the flutter he felt in his chest. He realized that he'd never seen Ravus smile before. Not once, in all the years he'd known the man. It was certainly a better look than his usual scowl - downright winsome by comparison. Even more harrowing, though, was the accompanying thought that not only was it a welcome surprise to see him smile for the first time, but that Ravus, of all men, had a _lovely_ smile. It was small and subdued, very shy and almost demure, but warm. Warm… and handsome.

Jolting back to his senses just before it became awkward, Gladio quickly recovered and returned the smile with one of his own. "It's part of my charm."

Sitting back up, Ravus smirked slightly. "I didn't think you were the type to be so charismatic."

"You kiddin' me?" Gladio balked at that. "It's my best feature."

"A warrior who has just as much charm and wisdom as he does brute force. Quite an unexpected combination. But I do give my thanks," Ravus nodded, staring into the ground as his mind became clear. "I certainly never expected you to be the one to talk some sense into me."

"Don't mention it," Gladio released him. "Happy to help."

Ravus looked at Gladio, seemingly lost, just staring. The moment quickly passed as he shook his head and stood. "Well, I suppose we should go our separate ways."

The man was brushing the dirt off his coat, taking meandering steps toward the exit. Their conversation was finished, their bygones put to rest, and they both had their duties to uphold now. But as Gladio watched him go, he realized that he didn't want Ravus to leave. Something inside him, something more deeply rooted than simple enjoyment of his company, tugged at him. He hadn't noticed it before, but slowly began to understand that perhaps it had been there all along. Maybe it was the smile that warmed up that icy visage like the sun on a cold winter's day. Maybe it was how closely the poor commander's grief could mirror his own in a way - how, at times, they could both share a sense of powerlessness in the face of destiny itself. Or, maybe it was in seeing his deep love for Lunafreya, an admiration and devotion that only an older brother could have - one to which Gladio related most strongly. Whatever it was, Gladio was drawn to it, and he couldn't let it go so easily.

"My offer still stands," he said, avoiding eye contact. "You can come with us."

Ravus glanced off to the side, looking slightly ashamed. "But what of the others?" he asked meekly. "Noctis no doubt wants nothing more to do with me."

"Can't know until you try it," Gladio said with growing confidence. "So what do you say?" He extended a hand, his final invitation for Ravus to join them. "Come with us?"

Ravus stood for what felt like the longest time. He barely even moved, other than his eyes drifting down to Gladio's hand. He waited, as if something were to happen if he just stood there. But, eventually he looked back up at Gladio, peering into the gleaming copper eyes filled with honesty and sincerity. Hardened, like those of a warrior, yet soft like those of a companion. Pleading for his trust, waiting patiently for him to yield. Hesitantly, Ravus reached his hand out and placed it on top of his, accepting the invitation and sealing their agreement at last. Perhaps he could not change fate - his, Luna's, or anyone else's - but if his instinct was anything to go by, he had a feeling that this small change of path would be, if nothing else, a good start. He had much to learn about fighting on the side of good, much to learn about sworn shields. And most of all, he had much to learn about Gladiolus Amicitia.


End file.
